


Interrupted

by Trashlxck



Category: X-Men
Genre: Interrupted, M/M, Mind Reading, Projecting, Telepath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashlxck/pseuds/Trashlxck
Summary: Charles and Erik were enjoying a nice game of chess, when Charles finds himself unable to control his thoughts, and starts projecting.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cherik fic. I posted this on ff.net and got good reviews. Let me know your thoughts!

**Charles' POV**

Erik and I were playing chess in the study. Not that I really cared, I was too distracted. It was his eyes. Those gorgeous, green eyes. I picture looking into his eyes as we make love; so full of passion.

Of course, that wouldn't happen. Erik is a friend. Just a friend. Nothing more than a friend.

But I can't help thinking about him like that.

'Why is he so gorgeous?!' I think to myself.

And then I get a thought from Erik.   
'It's probably genetics.'

A confused look fell on my face.

'You're projecting, again.' Erik thinks.

Shit.

"How long have I been projecting for?" I ask, aloud.

"Oh, just since that wonderful image of you staring into my eyes as we 'make love', as you put it." Erik replies.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Bloody hell, I'm an idiot!  
I blush a deep shade of red, and Erik chuckles.

"You're not an idiot, either, Charles." He says.

"I am so sorry, my friend, I don't know what came over me." I say awkwardly.

"Well, it isn't the first time. But honestly, there's no need to apologise," he says, moving towards me.  
"If anything, I need to thank you, for such wonderful pictures."

Wait, what?   
I look into his beautiful eyes, and see he is staring back into mine. I feel myself leaning in, as if I were a bit of metal that Erik was controlling. When our lips finally meet, it feels like fireworks.   
I feel his tongue poking at my lips, as if asking for entrance. I grant that wish, and his tongue explores my mouth. I let out an involuntary moan, muffled by Erik's mouth, and then he pulls away.

"I love you, Charles." He says.

"And I love you." I reply.   
He smiles a most magnificent smile, and I feel that I can no longer help myself.

As Erik sits in his chair, I climb on top of him, straddling his hips. He looks up at me, and I snog him senseless. Tongues fight for dominance, as I explore his mouth. I thread my fingers into his hair, earning a moan. His hands started at my shoulders, and then slowly ran down my back. I feel a hand slide up my back under my shirt. The feel of his calloused fingers against my smooth skin makes me moan in pleasure.

Erik begins undoing the buttons of my shirt. Eventually he gets frustrated, and ends up popping the buttons as he rips my shirt off. I pull away, and gasp.

"Erik, my friend, you're going to have to repair that. It's one of my favourite shirts!" I tease.   
He chuckles.

"Whatever you want." He replies.   
His lips peck my lips, trailing down my jaw to my neck. He nips and sucks and licks my neck. I know there will be bruises, but I honestly don't care.

God, I want him. I need him. I put my hands on his head, and bring his lips up to meet mine. I grind my hips against his, and we both moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Charles. I need you so badly." Erik growls.

"Oh God, yes." I reply.

Erik is kissing my neck and chest again, and I moan. I then take this opportunity to take off Erik's turtleneck, allowing my hands to roam his muscular torso. My hands then slip down lower, and unbutton his trousers. I slip a hand into his underwear, grasping his erect cock.

"Oh, Charles" He moans.

I slowly rub his manhood, as he thrusts into my hand, moaning. He returns the favour, as he starts to unbutton my pants.

"wHAT THE FUCK?!" We hear.

Oh shit.

**~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~ **

Raven's POV

We're all lounging around, tired from today's training, watching a movie of some description. Sean and Alex are super into it, but it's pretty boring to me. I'm laying on the sofa with my head on Hank's lap, as he plays with my hair. I look up to see if he's watching the film, but he's just looking at me. I smile, and give him a kiss on the lips. Sean and Alex don't even notice.

"Hey, does anyone know where the professor is?" Hank asks.

That's a very good question.

"And Erik too, for that matter." I add. Sean and Alex shake their heads.

"Well, I'm going to go look for them." Hank says.

"I'll come too." I say.

We get up and leave.

"WEAR PROTECTION!" We hear Alex yell. Hank blushes.

"We're actually going to look for the professor and Erik!" I yell back.   
I can hear Alex and Sean giggling. I roll my eyes.

We check outside, the kitchen, their bedrooms, and then we decide to check the study. They're probably having their game of chess that they do everyday.   
Hank and I walk in, and I am shocked at what I see.

They're shirtless, moaning, with their hands in each others pants!

**~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~ **

Charles' POV

Well, this is awkward. I quickly jump back from Erik, trying to put myself together, whilst Erik just sits there in shock.

"Explain." Raven says.

I open my mouth, but I can't seem to speak. I look at Erik.

'What do we do?' I project to Erik.

'Don't worry.' He thinks.

"Well, Raven, we were about to have hardcore sex, but you and Hank interrupted us. I would love to get back to what we were doing, so you may want to leave." Erik says.   
I'm slightly shocked at his reply, it makes me blush, but it was funny. I have to stop myself from laughing.   
Raven looks to me, and then to Erik, and sighs.

"In the words of Alex, wear protection." She says.   
And with that, she grabs Hank's hand and leads him out, to do whatever they were doing before.   
I burst out laughing, as does Erik.

"Oh, don't worry Erik. You don't have to lie to Raven." I tease sarcastically.   
Erik chuckles.   
I stand against the wall, in order to support myself, as I am laughing so hard. Suddenly, there I a leg in between mine, pinning me to the wall, and a hand goes into my pants.

"Shall we continue on to our hardcore sex?" Erik asks.

"Oh, God yes." I growl. 


End file.
